storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Paxton and the New Diesel
Paxton and the New Diesel is the twenty-fifth episode of season 1 and the 25th episode overall. Plot Paxton is a young diesel engine that runs the Heckenbeck Branch Line, the smallest branch line on Sodor. The steam engines on Sodor often give the diesels a bad name, but because Paxton is a kind diesel, he has lots of friends who are steam engines. But the other diesels take advantage of his kindness. One day, Paxton was visiting the Dieselworks because his pipe was leaking. He was talking to the other diesels about a new diesel. "Sir Topham Hatt says that the work is too hard for me on the Heckenbech Branch! He's getting another diesel to help me!". The other diesels snarled. "Oh fooey with that!", snapped Diesel 10. "If you worked more and worried less, your branch line would be a sweeter, better and a happier place!". Eli, the works diesel chimed in. "Oh come on, D10! Cut them some slack. He works hard enough!". Just then, Boco pushed Bear in. Boco had heard it all. "No D10!" fumed Boco. "This whole railway would be much happier if you learned to behave yourself and stop worrying about everybody loving steam engines better than diesels!". "You got that one right!" put in Bear. All the diesels laughed. Diesel 10 was embarrassed. He wasn't used to being put in his place. Especially by another diesel. Boco and Bear turned to Paxton. "Don't worry about him!", said Bear. "He's just tenning again!". After Paxton was repaired, he roared away angrily to fetch his stone cars. He was to take stone today. "That stupid black diesel! No one believes me now. They think I'm silly!". He had remembered when Diesel had tricked the other diesels into playing a disappearing diesels act on him and he thought that all the diesels had disappeard. "One day, I'd like to teach those jerks a lesson!". But sadly, he didn't know how. Paxton brought his last stone train to the quarry. Sir Topham Hatt saw him there. "What's the matter, Paxton? You look tired!". Paxton looked up wearily. "I am tired, Sir! I, I, I don't know whether I'm standing on my cab or on my wheels!". Sir Topham Hatt laughed. "You seem the right way up to me. Cheer up, Paxton! The new diesel is bigger than you and can probably handle the passengers alone so I'm only putting you in charge of the goods traffic. "Say, would you like to help bring bricks for the new shopping center that's going to be on your branch line? Thomas and Charlie are helping too.". "Yes Si!", said Paxton. Soon, the new diesel arrived. "What's your name?" asked Sir Topham Hatt. "10002, Sir!" replied the diesel. "But I'm usually called Brandon. I like that name better than 10002 because with a name, I feel like I'm more than just a number!". "Good!" replied Sir Topham Hatt. "Brandon, it shall be! Paxton, this is Brandon. Can you show him the carriage shed?". Paxton showed Brandon what he had to do. He took Brandon to Crovan's Gate to get repainted. "You don't want to go to the Vicarstown unless you need repairs on your engine!", said Paxton. "Otherwise if you need a washdown, polish, new coupling hooks, a buffer repair, or a re-paint, then come here!". Brandon chose a royal blue color. "This is a special color, Brandon my friend!", said Victor. "It's perfect for you!", said Kevin. Brandon was a kind diesel who had respect for the steam engines and soon made friends with the Thomas and Percy. Gordon and the big engines were stern with him at first because he was a diesel, but when they saw how kind he was taking it, they couldn't help but offer their friendship as well. When Mark, Wilson and Brian saw Brandon cooperating with the steam engines, they grew hatred towards him. "He doesn't seem like a normal diesel!", said Wilson. "Let's have some fun and order him about!", finished Brian. They passed by him and blew thick black smoke at him. Brandon was covered from the top down. Paxton was cross, but Brandon took it lightly. "Keep ignoring them and they will get tired of it!", said Brandon. "Do they disrespect you like this, Paxton?". Paxton wasn't hesitant to answer. "Heck yeah!" "Right!" replied Brandon. "We'll soon set them straight. Meet me at Vicarstown at 6:45 pm!". Paxton did what he was told. That evening, Sir Topham Hatt has just finished a Big Mac, a large fry, a 20 piece McNugget and a vanilla milkshake from Mc Donald's. "I'm still not full yet!", he said to his wife. "You might wanna go easy with the diet, dear", said Lady Hatt. "I'm a heavy eater!", he replied. Stephen and Bridget who were there looked at their grandfather's belly and nodded their heads in agreement. "Bridget and I have to finish our algebra!", said Stephen and they went to their rooms. Just then, the butler came into the dining room. "Sir, you are wanted on the telephone!". "Bother that phone!", grunted Sir Topham Hatt. He came back seconds later. "There's trouble at Vicarstown!", said Sir Topham Hatt. "Be back later!". At the Vicarstown, there was pandemonium from the diesels. Diesel 10, Mark, Wilson and Brian were ganging up on Paxton and Brandon. The two diesels stood calmly at the points blocking the way in. "Stop that noise!" called Sir Topham Hatt. "They won't let us in!", hissed Diesel 10. "They don't live here either", said Wilson. "So they're trespassing!". "Brandon, explain this behavior!". Brandon was careful to speak, but spoke professionally . "Beg your pardon, Sir! As you know, I'm an LMS diesel. We are not like British Railway diesels who are cruel towards steam engines. I have great respect for steam engines and help them out. That's why I chose to work here. But that's beside my point. Paxton and I would like to make it clear to these.....diesels...that we will only take orders from you because you are in charge!". Soon the offended diesels found their voices. "How dare you rise against the supremacy of your own kind!!!!" yelled Diesel 10 and he snapped his claw loudly. "Shut up!" yelled Sir Topham Hatt. "The only supremacy here is me!". Then he turned to Brandon. "Which speaking of..ahem.....Brandon, I am pleased with your work today, but not with your behavior this evening! You have caused a disturbance!". Diesel 10, Diesel, Arry and Bert giggled, but they stopped when Sir Topham Hatt turned to them. "As for you!", thundered Sir Topham Hatt. "You've done worse. You were the disturbance. Brandon is quite right! This is my railway, and I give the orders!". While Paxton did his part as a goods engine, Brandon was left to manage the passenger work alone. He did so easily. Characters * * * * * * * Old Stuck-Up * Eli * Brandon * * * * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * * * * * Express Coaches * Bridget Hatt * Trivia *This episode was loose adaption for Duck Takes Charge. *References to the season 18 episode Disappearing Diesels are made. *This episode marks the first appearance of Brandon. Category:Completed Episodes Category:Episodes Introducing A New Character